The long-term objective for the new Clinical Immunobiology Correlative Studies Laboratory (CICSL) is to develop into a comprehensive, cutting-edge correlative studies laboratory to support clinical trial and translational research efforts sponsored primarily by Cancer Center investigators at City of Hope. Long-term specific aims include i) continued development and implementation of novel immunological platforms and assays, identified either from external sources or internally, that will support, in a significant way, ongoing and future clinical trials;ii) continued expansion of user base to reflect support, in magnitude and diversity, of the majority of correlative assay needs of Cancer Center investigators;iii) continued evolution and implemention of laboratory operating policies and infrastructure to adhere to GLP practices and ultimately lead to CLIA certification of the laboratory. The principle objective of the laboratory is to develop and implement quantitative methods to evaluate the effect of novel therapies on a patient's immune system, and correlate those effects with treatment outcome to guide the rational development of efficacious therapeutic regimens. The research design and methods for the laboratory are to identify technology platforms that would be most useful and appropriate to evaluate the effect of therapeutic modalities on patients, and to develop assays based on those platforms that could be used to evaluate clinical trials sponsored by Cancer Center investigators. To that end, the laboratory has expertise and infrastructure to develop molecular, flowbased and cell-based assays. The laboratory operates under GLP guidelines, a fact that supports a high standard of operations. During the most recent 10-month reporting period, the CICSL shared resource was used by 13 Cancer Center members from all 5 programs. Peer-reviewed usage represented 79% of total usage. Annual budget for this core is $603,900, of which 47% is institutional funding, 28% is user fees, 15% is from other sources, and 10% ($60,100) is requested from the CCSG.